


A Personal Project

by TheHouseOfMartok



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHouseOfMartok/pseuds/TheHouseOfMartok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak has a new project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Personal Project

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on my tumblr (which you can read [here.](http://thehouseofmartok.tumblr.com/post/138663724456/garakbashir-ficlet-a-personal-project)) and since I finally got a confirmation email to open this new AO3 account, I'm posting it here. I'm probably going to throw up a bunch of ficlets, try out a bunch of Star Trek pairings. I've been a fan of Star Trek all my life, but the amount of actual fics I've written is very disappointing.

Garak hummed to himself as he adjusted the hemline of his latest project.  
"Garak," came a cheerful voice behind him, a figure entering his shop.  
Garak turned slightly, his attention still on the clothes. "My dear doctor," he chided. "You should know better than to sneak into my shop."  
Julian made a noise, a sort of laugh. "I wasn't sneaking, Garak," Julian informed him, still far too cheerful. He slid forward, placing a hand on Elim's shoulder for balance as he leant over to plant a kiss on his cheek. He then turned his attention to the clothes. "A Cardassian client?" He asked curiously, taking in the design of his clothes, clearly Cardassia in origin. He hadn't known of any Cardassian's being in the vicinity of Deep Space 9 recently, and he hardly thought any self-respecting Cardassian would seek out an exile for clothes- no offence to Garak, he added to himself internally.  
"A personal project," Garak said, stepping away from it to examine it fully...and take in Julian at the same time.  
Julian shot him a look before reaching out to touch the garment. "Doesn't look your style. Or your size," he added glibly.  
Garak gave a perfectly choreographed laugh. "It's not for me, my dear Doctor."  
Julian's eyebrows were raised as he looked back at Garak. "You mean-"  
"Well, you force me into those dreadful Terran outfits," Garak said evenly. Certainly it had nothing to do with Garak's desire to see Julian in the fashion of his homeworld. Cardassian's may lack a certain flair in a lot of their fashion, but there was something about home, something undeniably sentimental, that had been... Irritating Garak of late. May as well satisfy those desires.  
Julian gave him a wounded expression. "I think you look nice in a tux."  
Garak scoffed. "And I happen to think I deserve a chance to see what you look like in turn."  
Julian gave the outfit a sceptical look. "If you say so."  
Garak stepped forward and nipped at Julian's ear. "Oh, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, if you guys have any prompts, feel free to leave them in the comments or send me a message on [ my tumblr.](http://thehouseofmartok.tumblr.com/ask) I've watched every single episode of TOS, TNG, DS9 and VOY (most of them multiple times), and about half of the ENT episodes, and I ship pretty much everything. I'm also accepting Star Wars, Defiance, Almost Human and iZombie prompts, so hit me up~


End file.
